The present invention relates to the field of delivery of electrical impulses to bodily tissues for therapeutic purposes, and more specifically to devices and methods for treating conditions associated with shock, such as anaphylaxis by blocking and/or modulating signals in the vagus nerve.
There are a number of treatments for various infirmities that require the destruction of otherwise healthy tissue in order to affect a beneficial effect. Malfunctioning tissue is identified, and then lesioned or otherwise compromised in order to affect a beneficial outcome, rather than attempting to repair the tissue to its normal functionality. While there are a variety of different techniques and mechanisms that have been designed to focus lesioning directly onto the target nerve tissue, collateral damage is inevitable.
Still other treatments for malfunctioning tissue can be medicinal in nature, in many cases leaving patients to become dependent upon artificially synthesized chemicals. Examples of this are anti-asthma drugs such as albuterol, proton pump inhibitors such as omeprazole (Prilosec), spastic bladder relievers such as Ditropan, and cholesterol reducing drugs like Lipitor and Zocor. In many cases, these medicinal approaches have side effects that are either unknown or quite significant, for example, at least one popular diet pill of the late 1990's was subsequently found to cause heart attacks and strokes.
Unfortunately, the beneficial outcomes of surgery and medicines are, therefore, often realized at the cost of function of other tissues, or risks of side effects.
The use of electrical stimulation for treatment of medical conditions has been well known in the art for nearly two thousand years. It has been recognized that electrical stimulation of the brain and/or the peripheral nervous system and/or direct stimulation of the malfunctioning tissue, which stimulation is generally a wholly reversible and non-destructive treatment, holds significant promise for the treatment of many ailments.
Electrical stimulation of the brain with implanted electrodes has been approved for use in the treatment of various conditions, including pain and movement disorders including essential tremor and Parkinson's disease. The principle behind these approaches involves disruption and modulation of hyperactive neuronal circuit transmission at specific sites in the brain. As compared with the very dangerous lesioning procedures in which the portions of the brain that are behaving pathologically are physically destroyed, electrical stimulation is achieved by implanting electrodes at these sites to, first sense aberrant electrical signals and then to send electrical pulses to locally disrupt the pathological neuronal transmission, driving it back into the normal range of activity. These electrical stimulation procedures, while invasive, are generally conducted with the patient conscious and a participant in the surgery.
Brain stimulation, and deep brain stimulation in particular, is not without some drawbacks. The procedure requires penetrating the skull, and inserting an electrode into the brain matter using a catheter-shaped lead, or the like. While monitoring the patient's condition (such as tremor activity, etc.), the position of the electrode is adjusted to achieve significant therapeutic potential. Next, adjustments are made to the electrical stimulus signals, such as frequency, periodicity, voltage, current, etc., again to achieve therapeutic results. The electrode is then permanently implanted and wires are directed from the electrode to the site of a surgically implanted pacemaker. The pacemaker provides the electrical stimulus signals to the electrode to maintain the therapeutic effect. While the therapeutic results of deep brain stimulation are promising, there are significant complications that arise from the implantation procedure, including stroke induced by damage to surrounding tissues and the neurovasculature.
One of the most successful modern applications of this basic understanding of the relationship between muscle and nerves is the cardiac pacemaker. Although its roots extend back into the 1800's, it was not until 1950 that the first practical, albeit external and bulky pacemaker was developed. Dr. Rune Elqvist developed the first truly functional, wearable pacemaker in 1957. Shortly thereafter, in 1960, the first fully implanted pacemaker was developed.
Around this time, it was also found that the electrical leads could be connected to the heart through veins, which eliminated the need to open the chest cavity and attach the lead to the heart wall. In 1975 the introduction of the lithium-iodide battery prolonged the battery life of a pacemaker from a few months to more than a decade. The modern pacemaker can treat a variety of different signaling pathologies in the cardiac muscle, and can serve as a defibrillator as well (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,667 to Deno, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Anaphylaxis is a severe allergic reaction that occurs when the body is exposed to a substance to which it was previously sensitized. The reaction causes a sudden release of chemicals, including histamines, from cells in the body's tissues. These chemicals dilate the blood vessels, lowering blood pressure, and cause the blood vessels to leak fluid. The chemicals also act on the lungs, causing the airways to constrict which makes breathing very difficult.
In some cases, anaphylaxis is mild, causing only hives and itching; however, anaphylaxis can be deadly. In anaphylactic shock, the most severe form of anaphylaxis, blood pressure drops severely and bronchial tissues swell dramatically. This causes the person to choke and collapse. Anaphylactic shock is fatal if not treated immediately and causes more than eight thousand deaths per year in the United States alone. The triggers for these fatal reactions range from exposure to nuts, insect stings, medication, etc. However, the triggers are mediated by a series of hypersensitivity responses that result in uncontrollable drop in blood pressure and airway occlusion driven by smooth muscle constriction.
Given the common mediators of both asthmatic and anaphylactic bronchoconstriction, it is not surprising that asthma sufferers are at a particular risk for anaphylaxis. Still, estimates place the numbers of people who are susceptible to such responses at more than 40 million in the United States alone. Tragically, many of these patients are fully aware of the severity of their condition, and die while struggling in vain to manage the attack medically. Many of these incidents occur in hospitals or in ambulances, in the presence of highly trained medical personnel who are powerless to break the cycle of hypotension and bronchoconstriction affecting their patient. Typically, the severity and rapid onset of anaphylactic reactions does not render the pathology to chronic treatment, but requires more immediately acting medications. Among the most popular medications for treating anaphylaxis is epinephrine, commonly marketed in so-called “Epi-pen” formulations and administering devices, which potential sufferers carry with them at all times. In addition to serving as an extreme bronchodilator, epinephrine raises the patient's heart rate dramatically, and can result in tachycardia and heart attacks.
The smooth muscles that line the bronchial passages are controlled by a confluence of vagus and sympathetic nerve fiber plexuses. Spasms of the bronchi during asthma attacks and anaphylactic shock can often be directly related to pathological signaling within these plexuses. Anaphylactic shock and asthma are major health concerns.
Asthma, and other airway occluding disorders resulting from inflammatory responses and inflammation-mediated bronchoconstriction, affects an estimated eight to thirteen million adults and children in the United States. A significant subclass of asthmatics suffers from severe asthma. An estimated 5,000 persons die every year in the United States as a result of asthma attacks. Up to twenty percent of the populations of some countries are affected by asthma, estimated at more than a hundred million people worldwide. Asthma's associated morbidity and mortality are rising in most countries despite increasing use of anti-asthma drugs.
Asthma is characterized as a chronic inflammatory condition of the airways. Typical symptoms are coughing, wheezing, tightness of the chest and shortness of breath. Asthma is a result of increased sensitivity to foreign bodies such as pollen, dust mites and cigarette smoke. The body, in effect, overreacts to the presence of these foreign bodies in the airways. As part of the asthmatic reaction, an increase in mucous production is often triggered, exacerbating airway restriction. Smooth muscle surrounding the airways goes into spasm, resulting in constriction of airways. The airways also become inflamed. Over time, this inflammation can lead to scarring of the airways and a further reduction in airflow. This inflammation leads to the airways becoming more irritable, which may cause an increase in coughing and increased susceptibility to asthma episodes.
Two medicinal strategies exist for treating this problem for patients with asthma. The condition is typically managed by means of inhaled medications that are taken after the onset of symptoms, or by injected and/or oral medication that are taken chronically. The medications typically fall into two categories; those that treat the inflammation, and those that treat the smooth muscle constriction. The first is to provide anti-inflammatory medications, like steroids, to treat the airway tissue, reducing its tendency to over-release of the molecules that mediate the inflammatory process. The second strategy is to provide a smooth muscle relaxant (an anti-cholinergic and/or anti-adrenergic medication) to reduce the ability of the muscles to constrict.
It has been highly preferred that patients rely on avoidance of triggers and anti-inflammatory medications, rather than on the bronchodilators as their first line of treatment. For some patients, however, these medications, and even the bronchodilators are insufficient to stop the constriction of their bronchial passages, and more than five thousand people suffocate and die every year as a result of asthma attacks.
Myocardial dysfunction involves a decrease in overall myocardial performance. The determinants of myocardial performance are heart rate, preload, afterload, and contractility. Heart rate is a term used to describe the frequency of the cardiac cycle, usually in number of number of contractions of the heart (heart beats) per minute. The heart contains two natural cardiac pacemakers that spontaneously cause the heart to beat. These can be controlled by the autonomic nervous system and circulating adrenaline.
The body can increase the heart rate in response to a wide variety of conditions in order to increase the cardiac output (the amount of blood ejected by the heart per unit time). Exercise, environmental stressors or psychological stress can cause the heart rate to increase above the resting rate. The pulse is the most straightforward way of measuring the heart rate, but it can be deceptive when some strokes do not lead to much cardiac output. In these cases (as happens in some arrhythmias), the heart rate may be considerably higher than the pulse.
Preload is theoretically most accurately described as the initial stretching of cardiac myocytes prior to contraction. Preload is the volume of blood present in a ventricle of the heart, after passive filling and atrial contraction. Preload is affected by venous blood pressure and the rate of venous return. These are affected by venous tone and volume of circulating blood.
Afterload is the tension produced by a chamber of the heart in order to contract. Afterload can also be described as the pressure that the chamber of the heart has to generate in order to eject blood out of the chamber. In the case of the left ventricle, the afterload is a consequence of the blood pressure, since the pressure in the ventricle must be greater than the blood pressure in order to open the aortic valve. For instance, hypertension (increased blood pressure) increases the left ventricular afterload because the left ventricle has to work harder to eject blood into the aorta. This is because the aortic valve won't open until the pressure generated in the left ventricle is higher than the elevated blood pressure.
Contractility is the intrinsic ability of a cardiac muscle fiber to contract at any given fiber length. If myocardial performance changes while preload, afterload and heart rate are all constant, then the change in performance must be due to the change in contractility. Chemicals that affect contractility are called inotropic agents. For example drugs such as catecholamines (norepinephrine and epinephrine) that enhance contractility are considered to have a positive inotropic effect. All factors that cause an increase in contractility work by causing an increase in intracellular calcium concentration [Ca++] during contraction.
The concept of contractility was necessary to explain why some interventions (e.g. an adrenaline infusion) could cause an increase in myocardial performance even if, as could be shown in experiments, the preload, afterload and heart rate were all held constant. Experimental work controlling the other factors was necessary because a change in contractility is generally not an isolated effect. For example, an increase in sympathetic stimulation to the heart increases contractility and heart rate. An increase in contractility tends to increase stroke volume and thus a secondary decrease in preload.
Blood pressure is the pressure exerted by the blood on the walls of the blood vessels. Unless indicated otherwise, blood pressure refers to systemic arterial blood pressure, i.e., the pressure in the large arteries delivering blood to body parts other than the lungs, such as the brachial artery (in the arm). The pressure of the blood in other vessels is lower than the arterial pressure. Blood pressure values are universally stated in millimeters of mercury (mm Hg), and are always given relative to atmospheric pressure. For example, the absolute pressure of the blood in an artery with mean arterial pressure stated as 100 mm Hg, on a day with atmospheric pressure of 760 mm Hg, is 860 mm Hg.
The systolic pressure is defined as the peak pressure in the arteries during the cardiac cycle; the diastolic pressure is the lowest pressure (at the resting phase of the cardiac cycle). The mean arterial pressure and pulse pressure are other important quantities. Typical values for a resting, healthy adult are approximately 120 mm Hg systolic and 80 mm Hg diastolic (written as 120/80 mm Hg), with large individual variations. These measures of blood pressure are not static, but undergo natural variations from one heartbeat to another or throughout the day (in a circadian rhythm); they also change in response to stress, nutritional factors, drugs, or disease.
An instance of the connection between the vagus nerve and blood pressure regulation may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,400 (“'400”), to Terry, et al., titled, “Treating refractory hypertension by nerve stimulation,” which is incorporated in its entirety by reference. Hypertension (higher than normal blood pressure) and its converse, hypotension (lower than normal blood pressure), largely comprise the two sides of the coin that represents the problems relating to blood pressure. Issuing relating to hypotension, its causes and effects, are discussed also in U.S. Patent Application No. 20050283197 A1, to Daum, et al., titled, “Systems and methods for hypotension,” which is incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Blood pressure exceeding normal values is called arterial hypertension. It itself is only rarely an acute problem, with the seldom exception of hypertensive crisis, such as severe hypertension with acute impairment of an organ system (especially the central nervous system, cardiovascular system and/or the renal system) and the possibility of irreversible organ-damage. However, because of its long-term indirect effects (and also as an indicator of other problems) it is a serious worry to physicians diagnosing it. Persistent hypertension is one of the risk factors for strokes, heart attacks, heart failure, arterial aneurysms, and is the second leading cause of chronic renal failure after diabetes mellitus.
All level of blood pressure puts mechanical stress on the arterial walls. Higher pressures increase heart workload and progression of unhealthy tissue growth (atheroma) that develops within the walls of arteries. The higher the pressure, the more stress that is present and the more atheroma tend to progress and the heart muscle tends to thicken, enlarge and become weaker over time.
Blood pressure that is too low is known as hypotension. Low blood pressure may be a sign of severe disease and requires more urgent medical attention. When blood pressure and blood flow is very low, the perfusion of the brain may be critically decreased (i.e., the blood supply is not sufficient), causing lightheadedness, dizziness, weakness and fainting.
Sometimes the blood pressure drops significantly when a patient stands up from sitting. This is known as orthostatic hypotension; gravity reduces the rate of blood return from the body veins below the heart back to the heart, thus reducing stroke volume and cardiac output. When people are healthy, they quickly constrict the veins below the heart and increase their heart rate to minimize and compensate for the gravity effect. This is done at a subconscious level via the autonomic nervous system. The system usually requires a few seconds to fully adjust and if the compensations are too slow or inadequate, the individual will suffer reduced blood flow to the brain, dizziness and potential blackout. Increases in G-loading, such as routinely experienced by supersonic jet pilots “pulling Gs”, greatly increases this effect. Repositioning the body perpendicular to gravity largely eliminates the problem.
Hypotension often accompanies and complicates many other systemic health problems, such as anaphylaxis and sepsis, leading to anaphylactic shock and septic shock, making it more difficult to address the underlying health problem. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 20050065553, Ben Ezra, et al., titled, “Applications of vagal stimulation,” which is incorporated in its entirety by reference, proposes to a method to treat a patient's sepsis by applying an appropriately configured current to the vagus nerve. However, when accompanied with refractory arterial hypotension, sepsis becomes septic shock.
Septic shock is a serious medical condition causing such effects as multiple organ failure and death in response to infection and sepsis. Its most common victims are children and the elderly, as their immune systems cannot cope with the infection as well as those of full-grown adults, as well as immunocompromised individuals. The mortality rate from septic shock is approximately 50%. Other various shock conditions include: systemic inflammatory response syndrome, toxic shock syndrome, adrenal insufficiency, and anaphylaxis.
A subclass of distributive shock, shock refers specifically to decreased tissue perfusion resulting in end-organ dysfunction. Cytokines TNFα, IL-1β, IL-6 released in a large scale inflammatory response may result in massive vasodilation, increased capillary permeability, decreased systemic vascular resistance, and hypotension. Hypotension reduces tissue perfusion pressure, and thus tissue hypoxia ensues. Finally, in an attempt to offset decreased blood pressure, ventricular dilatation and myocardial dysfunction will occur.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new products and methods for treating the immediate symptoms of anaphylaxis, anaphylactic shock, bronchial constriction, asthma, etc.